Love
by Bubun-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto telah menjalin persahabatan sejak lama, tetapi muncullah seorang gadis yang mengubah jalan hidup mereka. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka berdua? NO YAOI. Don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, the story's mine**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Persahabatan adalah sebuah ikatan yang tak akan mudah putus walaupun diterjang badai sekalipun. Namun, hanya satu hal kecil yang bisa merusaknya, bahkan menghancurkannya. Satu hal yang di satu sisi dapat membuatmu bahagia, dan di sisi lainnya dapat membuatmu terperangkap dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Satu hal tersebut adalah—

—**cinta.**

**Bubun-chan present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE**

**Chapter 1 : Merah muda**

Sebuah pukulan keras sukses mendarat di pipi mulus Uchiha Sasuke. Alhasil ia sedikit meringis tetapi tetap meninggalkan kesan dingin walau di pukul sekalipun. Tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Sasuke membalas pukulan orang itu dengan pukulan yang lebih keras sehingga orang tersebut terpelanting dan pingsan seketika. Karena masih terfokus oleh serangan tadi, pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa ada musuh lainnya lagi yang mengincar bagian belakangnya.

"SASUKE! AWAAS!"

Merasa namanya telah terpanggil, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati dirinya akan diserang. Terlambat, ia sudah tak bisa memasang posisi bertahan maupun untuk menghindar.

DUUAAK!

Sebuah pukulan dengan telak menghantam orang yang akan menyerang Sasuke tadi. Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk seragam bagian bahunya yang terkena debu.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Pemuda yang diberi ucapan terima kasih itu tersenyum lebar dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sasuke."

Mereka berdua saling membelakangi, masing-masing menghadapi musuh yang telah berada di hadapan mereka ini. Dengan lihai mereka menghindar, dan melancarkan serangan balasan kepada lawan-lawan mereka.

Ah, mereka terlihat sangat kompak. Tentu saja mereka kompak, mereka sudah menjalin persahabatan mereka semenjak mereka kecil dan ternyata kedua orang tua mereka telah bersahabat sebelum mereka lahir. Keduanya memiliki perbedaan sifat yang sangat kontras. Uzumaki Naruto yang sifatnya selalu ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja, meskipun sering kali kelakuannya membuat ia terlihat begitu bodoh. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan ini memiliki sifat dingin dan tak ramah sama sekali. Hampir seluruh siswi sekolah mereka membuat fans club untuk Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Meskipun mereka begitu berbeda, tetapi perbedaan itulah yang membuat keduanya semakin erat dalam jalinan persahabatan mereka. Tak jarang mereka selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tetapi tak jarang juga mereka mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka tersebut dengan gelak tawa-yang tentu saja Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sehingga perutnya kram sampai untuk keesokan harinya.

**Tetapi, siapapun tak akan menyangka bahwa nanti persahabatan mereka akan raib begitu saja karena satu hal yang akan mereka hadapi bersama, yang keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.**

.

.

.

Sang matahari memancarkan sinar teriknya tanpa ampun. Mau tak mau Uchiha Sasuke membuka dua kancing dari kerah seragam yang ia kenakan dan menampakkan kaos putih yang ia kenakan dari balik seragamnya. Tak peduli sudah berapa tetes peluh yang ia keluarkan dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ah, dia tampak seksi dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya itu.

"PANAAAAS!" jerit seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Berisik, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Walaupun kesal dengan keributan sahabatnya itu, ia hanya mengeluarkan suara datar dan ekspresi wajah dinginnya.

"Aku kepanasan, Sasuke! Sudah nggak kuat!" jerit Naruto lagi.

Ia tak menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya. Matanya sibuk menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang baru saja berjalan menuju kearah sekolahnya. Yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik adalah salah satu dari orang itu mempunyai warna rambut yang unik. Merah muda.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kamu mendengarkanku atau nggak, sih?" protes Naruto. Sasuke masih tak menggubris ocehan pemuda itu. Pandangannya mengekor kearah dua orang itu sampai mereka hilang dari jarak pandangannya. Dua orang itu hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa. Sepertinya mereka ada perlu dengan sekolah ini, batin Sasuke.

"Oi, dari tadi kamu lihat apaan, sih?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Oh, tuhan. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto ini cerewet bukan main. Seperti biasa, pemuda emo-Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan ucapan datar.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Kamu tidak mau menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada memprotes.

"Aku bukan pacarmu. Lagipula ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan. Bye." Pamit Sasuke lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruto. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu menggembungkan pipinya dan berwajah kesal. "Dasar, Sasuke! Padahal aku hanya latihan sebentar!" protes Naruto dalam hati.

Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antara sekolahnya dan sekolah lain. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus latihan setiap hari setiap pulang sekolah. Ia menendang pelan bola itu dan bergulir menuju ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang terduduk sendirian di tepi lapangan. Naruto berlari menuju ke arah bola tersebut.

Sebelum ia merunduk untuk mengambil bola itu, bola itu sudah terlebih dahulu di ambil sang gadis dan juga berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Ini, bolamu." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyumannya. Mau tak mau Naruto juga ikut tersenyum ke arah gadis asing itu. Naruto melihat gadis tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ternyata gadis itu mengenakan pakaian bisa, bukan seragam sekolah.

"Kamu bukan anak sini? Ada perlu apa datang kemari?"

"Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini." Jawab gadis itu.

"Oh, anak baru, ya? Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Sang gadis menjawab uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kamu akan masuk kelas mana?"

"Kalau nggak salah kelas 2-3."

"Hei, itu kelasku!"

"Benarkah?"

Mereka lalu tertawa pelan. Sedari tadi Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Mulai dari wajah, cara berbicara, cara tertawa, bahkan warna rambut yang gadis itu miliki. Merah muda. Unik memang, tetapi entah mengapa Naruto menyukai itu semua.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya urusan ibuku dengan kepala sekolah sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Uzumaki-san." Pamit Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan lalu berlari menuju ke arah wanita yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Haruno!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. Sang pemilik nama yang merasa namanya telah dipanggil lalu menoleh.

"Panggil aku Naruto!" teriak pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura mengangguk dan balas berteriak, "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sakura juga ya, Naruto! Sampai jumpa besok!"

Sakura dan ibunya berlalu dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Sakura, ya? Nama yang bagus." Gumam Naruto sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Entah mengapa ia menyukai semua yang ada pada gadis itu walaupun baru saja bertemu. Mungkin inikah yang dinamakan dengan _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_?

**Moshi moshi, aku author baru disini, salam kenal! Bagaimana? Pendek? Memang! Keep or delete tergantung review yang senpai berikan.**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
